laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Ledore
|hometown = Stansbury |occupation = Owner of the Reunion Inn |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Blonde-brown |eyecolor = Blue |father = |mother = |partner = Angela Ledore |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Randall Ascot * Alphonse Dalston * Professor Hershel Layton |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Henry Ledore is a character in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. Profile Appearance Henry wears a navy-blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie. He wears red and brown pinstriped pants, and black shoes. As a teen, he wore a green shirt with white pants, with red suspenders and brown shoes. Personality He can be very hazardous and suspicious of people, especially Professor Hershel Layton. He is also very busy and an incredibly diligent worker. But though he appears bitter and cold to strangers, he is actually a very kind and loyal person who thinks of others before himself. Henry tends to make a lot of tea and is very appreciative, possibly due to his upbringing as a servant. Biography Monte d'Or's founder, Henry poured his newly gained fortune into his city's growth while always remembering Randall's kindness. In fact, he faithfully awaited his friend's return for 18 years. He still treasures the toy robot Randall gave him to this day. Plot In his youth, Henry was a servant to the Ascot family. As a child, Randall had always looked out for Henry and treated him like a friend. Until one day, Randall disappears in the Azran ruins. Henry is shaken by this, and like many other townspeople, he waited for Randall to return. Unfortunately, so much time had passed that eventually, everyone else gave up except for him and Angela. When Angela was being pressured to marry into wealth even though Henry was a servant, he asked Angela to pretend to marry him until Randall returned. During this time, he still never gave up on Randall, keeping records and research in his room on his search for him. 18 years later, in a city Henry built with the riches he discovered while looking for Randall in the ruins, a man called the Masked Gentleman appeared, and started terrorizing citizens with his "dark miracles". Henry, shocked by these events, spent a great deal of time working to stop the Masked Gentleman. Henry is missing for the first part of the game. Eventually, Angela decides to have Layton meet with Henry. Layton suspects Henry of being the Masked Gentleman, but later discovers evidence that Henry isn't. During Layton's face-off with the Masked Gentleman, Henry rushes into the hotel, just in time to see the Masked Gentleman reveal himself as Randall. Randall explains everything, then threatens to perform his last "dark miracle" by bombing the wall preventing the town from being flooded by sand. Layton discovers an Azran device, and stops the flood just in time. Randall, defeated, gives up, and Layton starts explaining everything. Layton reveals Angela was really Descole in disguise, then unmasks the Reunion Inn manager as Angela. Randall shows anger towards Henry, until Henry and Layton reveal that Henry had "married" Angela to stop her from being truly married; implying a marriage of convenience. Henry had built a hotel near the Azran ruins where he thought Randall was, and offered a big reward for anyone who could find Randall in the Azran ruins, which attracted many locals. The hotel grew into a town, and the town grew into a city, and when Daltson started making hotels in the area, more people were brought. Henry had built everything in Randall's name (though the fake amusement park is not explained), so if Randall were to return, the city would be his. Angela reveals she still loved Randall, and showed her pendant to him. Randall is shocked, when suddenly the ground beneath him falls. Layton catches him, and he tries to get Layton to let him go, believing he had done truly awful things. As he is about to slip, Henry grabs his hand also, and both Layton and Henry pull him up. Henry explains why he rescued Randall, and why he meant so much to him. Randall accepts everything, and Angela and Henry comfort him. The "World of Professor Layton" artbook later continues to describe Angela as "Henry's wife", though their relationship post-game is uncertain. It also described Angela and Randall as "romantically involved" back in middle school, though does not imply anything about their relationship otherwise, implying it is possible Henry remained married to Angela. Media Trivia *Henry used to be a servant for the Ascot family. In his youth, he was not as close with Angela and Hershel as he was with Randall. *According to his profile, Henry had feelings for Angela but considered his friendship with Randall more important. de:Henry Ledore es:Henry Ledore fr:Henry Dumont Category:Characters Category:Miracle Mask Characters